1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination hoe and pivoting rake tool and more particularly pertains to cultivating a ground area with multiple applications with a combination hoe and pivoting rake tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garden tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, garden tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of accomplishing garden tasks are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Kaufman U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,226 discloses a rake-hoe device of single piece construction.
Webb U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,760 discloses a garden tool.
Lidikay et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,116 discloses the ornamental design for a garden hoe and rake combination, or similar article.
Garcia U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,874 discloses the ornamental design for a rake attachment for a hand hoe.
DeMarco U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,621 discloses a combination garden implement.
Roper U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,875 discloses the ornamental design for a combined hoe and rake head assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a combination hoe and pivoting rake tool for cultivating a ground area with multiple applications.
In this respect, the combination hoe and pivoting rake tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cultivating a ground area with multiple applications.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved combination hoe and pivoting rake tool which can be used for cultivating a ground area with multiple applications. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.